Putting Some Old Back In the New School
by DoYouKnowWhatI'mSayin
Summary: Six American exchange students are about to rock the Wizarding World in London, quite literally. A story of humor, country music, rising to fame, friendship, relationships and complete stupidity. Come join Kaydence, James, Rory, Jack, Alex, and Drew on an amazingly fun journey. Not meant to be taken to seriously. Does not follow the story line of the books at all.


**Author's Note: A spontaneous and fun idea that I decided to write for no particular reason at all! Well, except for my absolute love of country music and the fact that this website lacks it. This story is not meant to be taken seriously, but hopefully you can sit back enjoy the music and the stupidity of it all! ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics.**

Kaydence waited outside the doors nervously along with the other foreign exchange students. All the wizarding schools in the world had agreed to an exchange program that would occur every eight years. Six seventh year students would have the opportunity to travel to another school and spend the year studying there. The wizarding school in Texas that she and the students with her attended, _The Valley School for Witches and Wizards, _had selected her and five of her friends to attend Hogwarts. One of the biggest rules at the Valley School was that all the members had to be involved in at least one extra curricular activity. She and her friends had chosen to be involved in the music department, though the five boys also chose to play for their house Quidditch teams. The reason she had chosen to attend the Valley School over the school closer to her home in Idaho was because the Valley School was for witches and wizards who wanted to be able to apply for occupations in the muggle world. It was hard work but Kaydence's dream was to be a singer and she wasn't going to give that up for anything. She glanced at James beside her, the two of them had met at the beginning of their first year and had struck up a tentative friendship when they learned they were from the same area. Later on, in second year when they discovered they both shared a love of music they put together the band that surrounded them now. He smiled back and her, taking one her trembling hands and squeezing it. A few moments later the door opened and they all walked in, her band mates dragging their instruments behind them.

Dumbledore had asked them to put together a special performance of two to three songs to share with the students at the school. As the band set up behind her and James they began their pre-performance talk. They usually did a concert a year back at school and got together a few times over the summer to play at bars and small high school band concerts.

"Hi we're Highway 25 from the Valley School for Witches and Wizards!" Kaydence called out. The students gave a them a confused round of applause.

Then James started. "We're exchange students from America and your headmaster asked us to select three songs to play for you that showcased not only who we are as a band, but our backgrounds as well. We hope you'll enjoy the selections we made for our performance tonight!" The applause was a little bit more heartfelt this time.

She began again. "This first song is a softer song about loving the life that you have that really hits home with all of us as we come from a very country area, don't we boys?"

The rest of the band nodded in agreement. She laughed.

James picked up where she left off. "This song is called Helluva Life and it was originally recorded by Frankie Ballard. It's become a permanent number on our set list."

She smiled as the music started up around them and the students looked at them with curiosity. James began to sing.

"_Saturday night and a six pack, girl,_

_Big star shining on this small town world," _

_She joined in. "It's a helluva life, it's a helluva life._

_KC lights on a dirt road dance,_

_You take that kiss just as far as you can,_

_It's a helluva life, it's a helluva life._

"_And pennies make dimes and dimes make dollars,_

_Dollars buy gas and longneck bottles,_

_Beer gets a barefoot country girl swayin'_

_To a song that's playing on the radio station._

_Bad times make the good times better_

_Look in her eyes and you're gone forever_

_Aw it's a helluva ride…Yeah it's a helluva life._

_Well we all have faith, and we all have hope_

_But we're all a little lost in the same damn boat._

_It's a helluva life, it's a helluva life."_

_James took over the next few lines. "Something bout the night girl,_

_When you got the right girl._

_Sittin right beside you_

_Lookin' at the sky, girl,_

_Thinkin bout why we're here,_

_And where we're goin',_

_Baby, here we are,_

_And all I know is…_

_She joined back in. "Pennies make dimes and dimes make dollars,_

_Dollars buy gas and longneck bottles,_

_Beer gets a barefoot country girl swayin'_

_To a song that's playin' and the world starts fadin'_

_Bad times make the good times better_

_Look in her eyes and you're gone forever_

_It's a helluva ride…Yeah it's a helluva life_

"_Bad times make the good times better." _

"_Aw one helluva life." _

"_Yeah, it's a helluva life." _

"_It's a helluva life." _

There was a very strong round of applause after the song and it seemed to be a hit among a good majority of the students. James and Kaydence smiled at one another. Then James began to speak. "Our next song is a newer song that we've been working on."

Kaydence took over. "It's a fast, loud, and fun tribute to the people we left behind us both at home and the Valley School."

"So the next song we're going to sing for you tonight is People Back Home which was originally recorded by Florida Georgia Line!" James shouted and the crowed clapped.

"_This is for my people back home_

_We're lighting one up, feel the love_

_We wouldn't be here without ya_

_This is for my people back home_

_Mix it strong, pour it out no doubt_

_We're always thinking about ya_

_(Woah)_

_Ain't gonna let you down_

_(Woah)_

_Just wanna make you proud_

_This is for my people back home_

_My people back home_

_My people back home." Kaydence sang._

"_See this one's for my people _

_From the backwoods to the steeple_

_From my daddy and that preacher man_

_That taught me to run from evil_

_From the people that I'm still so cool with_

_And the people that I went to school with_

_From the boys I ran around and stomped them grounds and broke them rules with_

_This one's for my family and the way that I was raised_

_And now my life's another city, another picture, another stage,_

_But I hope you know I miss ya_

_And part of me's till with ya_

_And no matter where or what I do I won't forget ya." James rapped._

"_This one's for my people back home_

_We're lighting one up, feel the love_

_We wouldn't be here without ya_

_This is for my people back home_

_Mix it strong, pour it out no doubt_

_We're always thinking about ya_

_(Woah)_

_Ain't gonna let you down_

_(Woah)_

_Just wanna make you proud_

_This one's for my people back home_

_My people back home_

_My people back home." Kaydence sang again._

"_This is for the one's who believed in me_

_For the one's who took their time to breathe the life in me_

_You got my heart beating inside of me_

_You made me what I tried to be_

_For the one's who love my music_

_Said you could do it, if you choose this_

_So we dreamed big and we worked hard_

_Now we got the whole world crusin'." James rapped._

_Kaydence began to sing again. "This one's for my people back home._

_We're lighting one up, feel the love _

_We wouldn't be here without ya_

_This is for my people back home_

_Mix it up, pour it out no doubt_

_We're always thinking about ya_

_(Woah)_

_Ain't gonna let you down_

_(Woah)_

_Just wanna make you proud_

_This one's for my people back home_

_My people back home_

_My people back home." _

_James began rapping again. "For my brother and my sister_

_For my mama yeah I miss her_

_For the one who got away_

_Damn, I should have kissed her_

_For my best friends and my cousins_

_And that town that we grew up in_

_If it wasn't for all of y'all_

_This old boy be nothin'."_

"_You're running through our hearts_

_You did it from the start_

_Yeah you know who you are_

_You're in every song I sing_

_You're in every dream I dream_

_You're the beat inside of me." Kaydence sang._

_They both started on the chorus for the last time. "This is for my people back home_

_We're lighting one up, feel the love_

_We wouldn't be here without ya_

_This is for my people back home_

_Mix it strong, pour it out no doubt_

_We're always thinking about ya_

_(Woah)_

_Ain't gonna let you down_

_(Woah)_

_Just wanna make you proud_

_This is for my people back home_

_My people back home _

_My people back home." _

It took a little bit longer after the second song for the applause to die down. Then they started their final commentary. "The last song we're going to sing for you tonight is for pure fun and in honor of Friday night. The lyrics are easy to remember and we invite everyone to sing along." Kaydence smiled at the students. "The last song of the night is none other than Friday Night by Eric Paslay!"

"Here we go!" James shouted as the music started. The whole band would be joining in for this one.

"Yeah!" Kaydence shouted.

"_I don't wanna be your Monday morning heading back to work_

_Stuck in traffic going slow, nothing on the radio_

_I don't wanna be another chore to check off on your list_

_Things you gotta do, places that you gotta go, oh no." _

Kaydence headed off to one side of the room and James headed to the other.

"_I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride _

_Summertime sunshine barefoot in the moonlight_

_I wanna be your jackpot hot spot_

_Wide open road in a candy apple rag top_

_I wanna set you free, I wanna take you high_

_I wanna be, I wanna be your Friday night_

_Oh your Friday night." _

Kaydence dragged a random student out of his seat and began dancing with him.

"_We can rock together make the good times roll forever_

_Fill up our cup, make a memory, drink it up_

_I don't wanna miss another minute, wanna live it with you_

'_Neath the blue sky fallin' in love." _

Kaydence strutted off, her cowboy boots clicking against the floor.

"_I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride_

_Summertime sunshine barefoot in the moonlight_

_I wanna be your jackpot hot spot_

_Wide open road in a candy apple rag top_

_I wanna set you free, I wanna take you high_

_I wanna be, wanna be your Friday night_

_Oh your Friday night_

_Hey, your Friday night_

_Hey, your Friday night_

_Oh, your Friday night!" _

Kaydence laughed as the song finished and headed back towards where the rest of the band was. James was already there talking over the applause. "Thank you so much!" They waited as the Headmaster stood and came to the podium to speak.

"As it is tradition here at Hogwarts, our new guests must be sorted into their new houses! Also, please note that after classes they will be giving music lessons and a both a winter and spring concert have been scheduled for this year!"

Kaydence was the first one to sit under to Sorting Hat and she squirmed as it spoke to her.

"Hmm…very intelligent. Certainly will do anything to get to the top. Where to put you? Well I know just where…." The Sorting hat paused before roaring out. "SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed from her head and she smiled at her bandmates as she hopped off the stool and went to join the long table that was clapping for her.

Next under the hat was James, who ended up in Gryffindor. Then Rory who become a Ravenclaw. Following him were Jack and Alex who both ended up in Hufflepuff. Lastly, Drew was sorted into Slytherin with her.

It was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
